pineapplepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dodo
Dodo are a set of identical twins in Pineapple Soda. : Ian Axel Hayes and Lan McGellan Hayes, Ian and Lan, Do and Do, or just Dodo bird, are ordinary teen boys who attend Avestan High. Despite the sibling rivalry they share with their triplet sister Robin, they appear to care very much for her and will go to great lengths to keep her out of harm's way. Their protection extends to keeping her safe from their disturbed father whom they've lived alone with since their mother passed away during childbirth. All three siblings play in a garage band with their sister as the lead singer and guitarist. Ian plays the keys and provides all sound boarding for their band, while Lan plays the bass guitar.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present)[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Appearance : Dodo are a set of teenage, freckly identical twins with short curly red hair in a classic crew cut hairstyle. They both have epicanthic folds over their eyes with light silver-gray irises and typically wear matching clothing. Their usual outfits involve white button up shirts, a set of crossed belts, hanging suspenders and black pants with black army styled boots. Both have freckles that are unique to them and their hair spirals differently from one another. Ian's counterclockwise, and Lan's clockwise. Personality : Both Ian and Lan identify as, and act as if they are, a singular entity. Both behave so similarly that only their own family members can tell them apart with any amount of certainty. The two also behave in an eccentric and playful fashion, speaking in a vocabulary that mixes multiple bizarre elements such as rhymes, haiku, or riddles. They have also sometimes spoken within their own fabricated language between one another. Although they do feel emotions, they rarely express them, often appearing completely stoic. Relationships Trivia *Dodo are a set of twins, one of only two known sets of identical twins in Pineapple Soda, the other being Dante and Rezar. *Dodo are the only two characters in Pineapple Soda known so far to share the same name. Furthermore, they are not referred to as Dodo and Dodo but rather, as a singular entity known as Dodo or The Dos collectively. Dodo can be used as plural or singular when describing one or both characters. *Dodo identify themselves as the same entity. Often referring to one another as I or Me and 'I and the other me,' 'My other self,' and similar titles. But never as 'we' or 'he' as if they were separate. *Dodo birds are associated with being fearsome fighters against other birds but helpless against other animals. If these implications are true, it could mean Dodo will be a bully to other birds rather than to the main cast. They are also an extinct bird. What this may mean for the pair is unknown. *It was officially revealed via twitter that Dodo appear on the autistic spectrum. * *Pumpkin and Patch's names fit together to form “pumpkin patch.” This name-pairing ability is shared with only one other known set of characters: Dodo, who share the name dodo bird but are referred to “dó” and “dó,” respectively. *Dodo can be reached at the official ask-the-characters discord by mentioning his name in the channel. However, this usually receives only one response and it is not clear as to which one of the two, if not both characters, upheld that response and to what degree their responses could differ, if at all. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:PS characters